This Final Calamity
by ImaginaryFlower
Summary: After the events that took place in the labyrinth last year, Miku has finally gotten used to normal life again and is actually quite happy despite the losses she had suffered. Unfortunately, her life hasn't calmed down yet, and the reappearance of a certain blond boy in her life is definitely going to shake things up again. INDEFINITE HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so it's hot as living hell outside (93 degrees Fahrenheit; 33.8 degrees Celsius) and Mikuo suffers about as much from the heat as I do in this chapter.

That complaint being settled, welcome to the sequel to The Labyrinth! While I have a general plot plan, I don't really have _everything_ planned, so please be patient with updates. If anyone has never requests or suggestions for this story, I would be quite grateful if you chose to share them. Honestly, I'm one of those authors who suddenly gets brilliant ideas in the middle of the story, so I have a feeling some stuff might change around.

I suppose that's the last of it. Make of this chapter what you will, dear reader!

* * *

On the day Miku Hatsune was brought back into the realm of the relatively insane and unpredictable once again, she woke up to a white ceiling and a cold chill that ran down her spin like ice water.

Of course, Miku often woke up like this. Despite having left the chaotic, dangerous labyrinth more than a year ago, her dreams were just as unsettling and just as real as they had been during her short visit. But this chill wasn't caused by nightmare or vision or whatever you might call it. This was a different chill, one of worrisome future events and senses Miku didn't understand. Ever since that last day… Well, it was needless to say she was different now, but it was more than that. It felt as though her very mind had been warp, her senses entirely different. Heightened, you might say, though Miku had settled at an explanation of her own. After being in such a dark place, she was now more accustom to using her other senses. Yes, of course. That made sense.

But she could never figure out if this was a comforting lie she told herself or the truth she didn't quite want to accept.

She shook her head of the buzz in her ears, ignoring the way everything overwhelmed her. Ignore the smells, the sounds, the taste of the air. Focus on what you see.

What she saw was a messy room and a golden lamp perched on her desk. Why did she even have that after so long?

Sighing, she stood up. It was summer vacation, which was not her favorite time of year, but she wouldn't complain about the time off. Besides, it left her so much extra time to spend with people. People like Mikuo and SeeU, who was living with them after, well… an interesting couple months.

Shortly after their return from the labyrinth, a woman in a smart suit and dark shades approached the Hatsune household. Until then, her parents had readily accepted SeeU into their house, though it was obvious the ears, the tail, and the missing arm were a concern of theirs. Nevertheless, no questions were asked until the day that woman had shown up.

She was some agent or another, and as far as Miku could figure she knew a thing or two about monsters. Of course, SeeU wasn't a monster like the ones Mikuo had been taken by. She was a sweet girl who still had much to learn about Earth and humans. But she was ready and she was willing. It was a shock to her and to the Hatsune family that anyone would know about these things. Not a lot was explained to Miku, but the agent hadn't seemed entirely keen on letting SeeU stay with them. For a while, SeeU would vanish from the house at random times. This would leave Mikuo wringing his hands in worry while his parents fluttered over him in distress. Funny thing was, they had never done that before the two of them had gone missing.

But soon enough, SeeU announced to the family that she was allowed to stay with them, and that the agent had taken care of everything of importance. Formal papers, documents saying the Hatsunes were the rightful guardians of her, blah blah blah. In the end, SeeU got to stay, Mikuo settled down again, and Miku could go back to moping about her boyfriend.

Okay, not boyfriend. That was a stupid thing to say.

Anyway, the moping had stopped eventually, not that she was admitting to anything of the sort. That's just what her family had called it. And who wouldn't be a little depressed after leaving someone they liked to die? Two someones, in fact. Miku always felt guilty for thinking of Len before IA. Though she hadn't known the girl well, she missed her and her bubbly attitude. She thought about them both more than was healthy, but what could she do? They weren't showing up anytime soon. They were probably dead, or at the very least stuck in the labyrinth. IA was her genie and therefore incapable of granting a wish from Len that was as big as "take me to Earth." And Miku had a feeling her last wish wouldn't be heard from beyond the portal.

The point was it was hopeless. They were gone, and Miku was here. And she was happy, really. She had loving, attentive parents, a cooperative brother, new friends; an improved life all around. And that void Len had left, the one she thought she would never fill? She had filled it.

She casually fingered the hem of her pajama shirt, thinking about that space and who filled it. Rei Kagene, of all people. Not popular, but well-liked and kind and not at all unattractive. Sometimes just thinking about him made her feel lightheaded and foolish. She wondered if he ever thought that way about her.

She shook her head. It was a stupid idea. Boys probably didn't get all bubbly and silly about love the way girls did. Then again, how would she know? Maybe he did think of her, picture her face and listen to her voice in his head before blushing madly and grinning like an idiot. She liked the idea of that.

All in all, she could say she was happy now, even if she missed Len and IA with all of her heart and soul.

* * *

It wasn't long until she was dragged out of her room, despite it being a break. Mikuo and SeeU were eager to go to the library, SeeU's recent obsession in the human world. She couldn't understand all of the words and all of the books, but you had to give her credit for trying. This girl, who couldn't even speak their language properly a year ago, could now read at a level higher than Miku. The way she learned and processed was remarkable, and Miku might even be jealous of the girl if SeeU could put these skills to use. Of course, as a demon, SeeU couldn't live a normal life, which meant all of her learning potential meant nothing, really.

It didn't seem to bother SeeU that she couldn't do much in their world. She had her books and the entire internet to learn from. What was the point of school, really?

Miku sat in a chair, kicking her heels against the legs as she scanned a magazine, waiting for the two younger kids to show up with their usual armloads of books. Miku almost snickered aloud at the image; Mikuo had never offered to carry much of anything for her, let alone anyone else, before. But obviously SeeU was special if it meant the kid had to drag around a backpack full of books for her. Scratch "had," he willingly did it. Honestly, it would be cute if Miku wasn't mildly annoyed. After all, she was his older sister. Wasn't he supposed to help her, too?

Whatever. It didn't matter now. She had her parents and Rei and so many other people to help her. Who cared if her little brother was smitten enough with a demon to solely help her?

Miku had a feeling she wasn't just talking about hauling library books anymore.

Okay, fine, she might be a little jealous that Mikuo spent so much time with SeeU nowadays, especially after years of her caring for him when their parents couldn't care less. But it wasn't like she made time for him, either, so what was the point in bringing it up? She was a complete hypocrite. Best not to talk about it at all.

Miku smiled at the cute library volunteer behind the counter and paid for the fines SeeU and Mikuo had raised in recent weeks. The books were quickly checked out and the three Hatsunes left the library, emerging into hot, beating sun. Despite the morning dew on the grass, it was already warming up and Miku sincerely hoped today would not be a record-breaking high. Heat in general was not something she enjoyed.

SeeU and Mikuo took the bus home, splitting their separate ways as Miku turned towards the center of town. It was a large collection of shops and restaurants, quaint boutiques and college coffee shops. Miku didn't spend much time there, but she had something of a date. Well, in a few hours, at least. There was plenty she could do to waste time, though.

A bit of window shopping went by quicker than Miku would've expected. At one point, she walked past the bakery her friend's mother owned, waving to the girl through the window. Teto Kasane, the friend at the counter, grinned and waved sporadically. Miku knew if she went in, her friend would likely offer her more than enough free "samples" (by which she meant entire donuts and loafs of bread, of course) so she moved on. Her appetite was being saved for her date.

She was scanning the visible racks of a shoe store from the sidewalk outside when Rei showed up. Twenty minutes early, for the record.

She noticed the new shadow next to hers and turned her eyes to him, instinctively smiling. Another smile mirrored hers, golden eyes bright in the hot summer sun.

"Hey," Rei greeted. His voice was a calming hum, deep and musical and everything Miku loved in a voice. Of course, if she said that out loud, she'd sound insane. If she was being completely honest (internally, that is) Rei was everything Miku always thought she'd want in a boyfriend and then some. Of course, Len was amazing in his own way, but Rei… Miku didn't have the words.

"Hey," Miku replied.

Rei offered his hand out for her and she takes it. Rei's skin is always cool to the touch, even with such a hot summer suffocating their city. Miku promised herself when she turned ten that she wouldn't ever get all doe-eyed over a boy, but Rei seems to be challenging her self-control.

"What were you doing around here so early?"

She was caught a bit off-guard by the question. "Mikuo and SeeU went to the library early and it seemed silly to make the same trip twice."

Rei nods and squeezes her hand lightly. "Makes perfect sense," he replied pulling a strand of her back into her pigtail. She shivered at the touch and stepped closer to him.

Rei noticed the action and she was glad to see his smile grow ever sweeter.

"No use standing in the sun all day. Let's go to lunch, hm?" It's not a question really, but Miku nods in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan," she says.

* * *

Mikuo stared out at the dull, hot day outside, SeeU reading on the couch next to him quietly. The only sounds were her occasional giggles and the turning of pages. And it was extremely, mind-numbingly boring.

Mikuo sighed loudly, hoping SeeU will catch the hint. She didn't, or she just didn't care. Either way, he's stuck with his best friend and a pile of books on a hot day. What could possibly be worse?

His forehead met the glass of the window he's turned to stare at. It looks out onto the street, where the occasional dog and runner or bicyclist can be seen under the hot sun. The glass is cool against his skin, though slowly heats up from the warmth of his body. He gently lifted his head from the windowpane before slamming his forehead back into it anyway.

He jumped as his mother entered the room, shuffling in with slippers and a robe. She smiled at her son and held her cup of coffee to her lips.

"Where is Miku?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

Mikuo rolled his eyes. "Date. What else?" he told her.

His mother swatted at his head playfully. She never did that before, but Mikuo couldn't say he cared either way. He had managed years without his parents properly parenting. Nothing would change, especially as he got older. He could take care of himself without his stupid mom treating him like a kid.

"Don't be that way," she scolded lightly. "it's great your sister has adjusted so well after… Well, I'm just glad she's found people who make her happy."

_Too bad they're people who aren't you, huh?_ Mikuo asked her internally, the bitterness obvious even to him.

"Will I ever go on a date, Kaede?" SeeU spoke up suddenly with a glance over the top of her book. Both mother and son froze, and Mikuo couldn't ignore the flippant wink his mother sent him.

"Sure you will, honey! You'll have to beat off the boys with a stick."

SeeU gave her a look and Mikuo is pretty sure that's exasperation in her gaze. "Demons don't care about gender," she said. That must've been the tenth time she's repeated that, but Mikuo's mother wasn't the most open of people. All the same, somehow she had thus far managed to come to terms with the panromantic pansexual demon child living in her house. Mikuo didn't know if he should be proud or annoyed, honestly.

"Of course they don't," his mother concurred.

Mikuo jumped in as quickly as possible so as to change the subject before things got… Tense. "Mom, I'm bored."

His mother raised an eyebrow at him, her coffee cup now on the table next to SeeU's books. "Read with SeeU," she suggested.

He pointedly picks up the top book. Einstein's _Theory of Relativity _glared at his mother from his hand. "Must I even comment?" he asked.

"Point taken," she sighed in response. "God, you'll be a nightmare when you're a teenager."

This sentence was basically her reaction to anything somewhat annoying or difficult he did. Her way of saying "It'll just get worse from here on out, Kaede. No use in complaining." If Miku's teenage years were anything to take evidence from, he'd be a pretty horrible teen himself, if he was being honest.

"I'm already a nightmare," he pointed out.

"As I am aware," she smiled at him. "I have some laundry you can sort if you're really that bored."

Just about anything sounded better than that. "Ugh, no."

"But we can hang up laundry on the line later, right?" SeeU asked suddenly again, breaking into the conversation as was typical for her. "Right, 'Kuo?"

"Yes, sure, fine. Just read your books. I'm going to call Piko or something."

It didn't take long for the boy to dash out of the room, leaving the two female members of his family staring after him.

"Boys are weird," SeeU decided aloud before returning to her book. Kaede made a noise of agreement, a low hum in the back of her throat, before sitting next to her adopted daughter and picking up a book from the stack.

* * *

Review if that's your thing! If not, perhaps I'll see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**So. Ah. Excuse the lateness. I just didn't really feel like this story was going anywhere so I stopped for a while.**

**In any case, I'm back.**

**Yay**

***cue party hats***

**OH ALSO: please give me title ideas I have no idea what to call this stupid story. I don't like "Fordlandia" or "This Final Calamity."**

* * *

It was later than she would've liked when Miku finally arrived home. She hadn't intended to stay out for so long, but with Rei time just seemed to melt away. Miku wondered if that was part of love and shook her head of the thought. She wasn't ready for love.

"Welcome back," her mother greeted from the couch when she came in to the house.

"Don't comment," Miku muttered as she tossed her coat down next to SeeU, who had probably been there reading for hours. Poor Mikuo.

Her mother raised an eyebrow in that _don't-talk-to-your-mother-like-that _way. Not that Miku would listen to the eyebrow. "I wasn't going to," she said. "You have a guest up in your room. They were quite insistent on waiting for you."

Miku was surprised to hear this, though not altogether annoyed. Still, it was weird. Her mom had been unnervingly wary of anyone she brought home since the three of them came back.

"A guest?" Miku asked, waiting for clarification. None came.

So she blinked and walked towards her room, ignoring the _thump-thump-thumping_ in her skull that told her something was not quite right. She didn't need… whatever this supernatural thing inside her was to tell her that.

Her door was open slightly, the first sign of a problem. She never left her door open. The second sign was the scent. She took a deep breath and was instantly greeted by the strong odor of monster.

Whoever was in there, they weren't human.

She pushed on her door, letting it swing open to show her the room. Miku stood in the doorway, gaping at… Someone. Someone unnervingly familiar. And they were holding her lamp.

Blonde hair caught the light from the bulb overhead as the girl turned to look at her, surprised by the sudden sound of the door creaking open. Thin, delicate fingers traced the lamp as it fell to her side, blue eyes focused solely on Miku.

Miku felt her heart stop. The fire in her belly was suddenly doused as though all feeling had been erased. Something was very, very wrong here.

"Oh, hi! I was wondering when you'd get home."

The silence was broken by the girl, who should not be here.

The girl who should be dead.

"I'm sure you're acquainted with my host body, but allow me to introduce myself to you," the girl bowed dramatically as she said this, blonde bangs sweeping her forehead. She was about Miku's age, which couldn't be right since she died so very long ago.

"I'm Hermes," the girl continued as though nothing was wrong, a lopsided grin on her face. And it reminded Miku so much of Len's beautiful face that her heart began to ache. "You know, messenger of the gods? I'm sure you've heard of me."

"I…" Miku struggled to say something. She didn't know how or why this god had come to take on this host body, but she figured she wouldn't get any answers if she couldn't speak. She swallowed down confused jumbles of words before finally saying, "I'm Miku Hatsune."

"Of course you are. Why else would I be here?" the girl, Hermes, asked in a playfully sarcastic tone. "Now, Miku Hatsune, there's something we need to discuss."

And with that, the body of Rin Kagamine dragged her from the room.

* * *

The two of them were the only ones out on the street by now. It was dark, and Miku couldn't help but feel the least bit nervous. She was walking beside a god, a god in the body of a girl who should be dead. She almost didn't want to know how, because all of a sudden she had this little piece of Len back. It was almost like he was there, smiling next to her as he – she – kicked stones into the street.

How could this girl remind her so much of Len when they weren't even full siblings?

"Your head is somewhere else, isn't it, Hatsune?" Rin – Hermes – asked in a way that didn't really sound like asking.

"I'm sorry, I just… What is it you need to talk to me about?"

She smiled at Miku, a warm gesture that does nothing to calm the pounding in Miku's heart and head. As much as she missed Len, she didn't miss the monsters and magic of the ordeal she barely survived.

"It concerns the brother of my host body," Hermes stated. "I know this must be odd for you, considering you believed both Kagamines dead, but, well… We feel you're the best person to deal with this situation."

Miku stopped suddenly, looking at the adorable blonde girl who was not, in fact, an adorable blonde girl by the name of Rin Kagamine.

"What do you mean, 'we?'" she asked.

The smile didn't melt off the god's face. "My siblings and I. The gods, as you refer to us."

There was no possible way to react to that, so Miku simply stood and waited for Hermes to continue.

"There's been problems since the labyrinth was cut off from magic. Monsters stirring up trouble in our world and yours. We, of course, can handle it. But it's questionable whether or not you can."

"You as a general term or…"

"You as you specifically, Miku. The news comes a bit late, if I'm being honest, but we haven't been able to approach this world due to, ah… Circumstances. You'll have to forgive us," Hermes had a sad smile playing at his – her – lips. This was a mess. How was Miku even supposed to refer to this… whatever?

"And what news would that be?"

Hermes slid his hands into the pockets of the jeans his host body wore. He seemed unnervingly calm, which entirely the opposite of how Miku felt. Ever since her escape from the labyrinth, she knew what it was like to feel pure panic, and anxiety attacks frequented the Hatsune household. She felt an attack coming on now.

"I'm sure you remember the occurrences that allowed you to leave the labyrinth. And I'm sure you remember Leon better than you would like," Hermes began.

Miku remembered. She remembered how he had attempted to sacrifice her to bring Hecate back. Something had happened just as Miku had been tossed into that sacrificial fire. Perhaps it had something to do with the wish she had screamed internally just before, but whatever it was that had done it, Miku was able to survive that fire. And since then, other things had happened. She didn't get sick anymore. She didn't get hurt, either; not even a paper cut. It was like her skin was made of stone, but it was just as soft as it always had been. It was one of the many things she simply tried to ignore in order to live the normal life IA and Len had sacrificed themselves for her to have.

"It took us a while to figure out. We weren't entirely sure a genie with as little experience as IA had would be able to pull something like that off, but it seems that you and Leon swapped power essences. Because of your wish, you gained Leon's power. Not only that, but IA's magic changed you down to your molecular structure. You essentially became what he was," Hermes explained.

Miku bit her lip, more confused and worried than ever. "And what was Leon?" she asked. The answer could be anything. She knew Leon hadn't been human, and she didn't know what scared her the most; not being human, or being like Leon.

"A dragon. Leon was a dragon."

Miku hadn't even been noticing how short her breathing had been until that sentence. Suddenly, she felt dizzy, as though the world was spinning. Her head ached and her legs felt weak. She clenched her hands into fists, feeling her nails dig into her palms.

A panic attack. Of course.

Hermes helped her to sit down, and she was surprised when she felt soft hands rubbing circles into her back as she shook uncontrollably. This was all so much to take in, especially after spending a year trying to forget everything about the labyrinth. She wasn't human anymore. Monsters were going to start running around her world again. Mikuo and SeeU and her parents would be in danger and she couldn't do anything to protect them.

Miku fumbled at her pocket, pulling a folded up paper bag out into the open. With shaking fingers, she carefully opened it up, holding it to her face as she breathed into it. She never really learned why this helped with panic attacks, but it did. After a few minutes of shaking, which was far less time than it usually took her to calm down during an attack, Miku lowered to bag from her face with shaking hands, ashamed of the weakness she had shown in front of an all-powerful god. What must he think of her?

A gentle hand stroked her hair, and she curled in on herself, hugging her knees to her chest. Whatever he thought, Hermes wasn't saying anything.

"I know it's a lot to take in," he said eventually. "If it were possible, we would leave you to your own life. But we don't think it is. The labyrinth is down, our own world is attacked daily, and there's no one to protect your world from whatever threat is to come. Except for you."

Miku squeezed her eyes shut, a mantra of _I can't, I can't, I can't_ echoing in her skull. It hurt to even think about what Hermes was telling her. She may have wished to be stronger, to have the power to survive and to protect, but she was still just a seventeen-year-old girl who collapsed in panic at the mention of monsters. She didn't want to protect her world. She wanted to be normal, to go to school and have a boyfriend and let her parents take care of Mikuo and SeeU.

But she knew she couldn't. If something was going to happen, you had to make the best of it. And she knew that she couldn't handle it, but she would have to.

She took a shaky breath into her lungs, letting her muscles relax ever so slightly. "Okay," she decided. "I… I'll do what I can."

She could almost hear Hermes's smile in the darkening evening. "That's all we can expect," he stated.

* * *

Miku arrived home a while later, after her breathing had returned to normal and her attack had long since subsided. While her family did know about her attacks, they were under the impression they had ceased months ago. This wasn't entirely true, but she just couldn't take her mother fluttering around her with worry every time she woke up from a nightmare. Besides, her parents had Mikuo and SeeU to worry about. If Miku had managed without her parents for so many years before disappearing, she could manage now.

Besides, she heard the worried whispers of her parents at night. Ever since the three of them had stumbled back through the portal, they had taken as much time off work as possible. This, of course, meant less money. She knew that their house and their cars weren't cheap, and since they had stopped going on long business trips, well… It seemed the bills were finally catching up.

"Welcome home. Again," her mother greeted. SeeU had fallen asleep on the couch, her head in Mrs. Hatsune's lap. "Mikuo's made dinner."

"Not hungry," Miku said tiredly, passing through the living room on her way up to her room.

"Who was your friend?" her mom asked as she stroked SeeU's long, blonde hair.

"No one," Miku replied. "No one important."

She shut the door behind her loudly before any more questions could be asked. With a sigh that she didn't bother holding back in the confines of her room, Miku drew her eyes to the golden lamp that sat on her desk. Though it had rarely been handled since those first few weeks of her return, it shown without a speck of dust to mar the surface.

It was the only thing she really had to remind her of the labyrinth. The only good thing, the only thing she cherished. And until now, she hadn't focused very much on it. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't entirely sure it was hers anymore. Hadn't she used her last wish on that desperate, fleeting thought before dozing off her first night back? What happened when a wish was so impossible it couldn't be granted? Did she still have it, or had she wasted it?

Miku bit her lip before walking to the lap, carefully scooping it up as though she held a child in her arms. Her finger traced the carvings along the lid. For the second time that night, she bit back a sob.

"I wish…" she spoke aloud, but hesitated before continuing. What could she wish for? There were the cliché answers, of course. But Miku didn't want world peace or a million dollars. All she wanted was to be happy. It was selfish, but she wanted to be able to live normally without panic attacks and worries about monsters. She wanted to be able to go out with Rei without checking her back five or six times a minute.

Disgusted with herself, she curled up on her bed, the lamp snuggly nestled in her arms like a stuffed animal. Her fingers continued to trace the patterns, the swirling shapes, the golden flowers that stood out just as strongly as they had when the lamp had first been made. To think that IA had spent years in this tiny place. How long had she waited for Miku to come along and free her, just for her to once again be trapped? Or killed.

Miku wiped the trace of a tear from her cheek and curled tightly around the lamp, her only lifeline to the best friends she was ever likely to have. The friends she had left for dead.

* * *

**I've been planning the Leon thing for a while. Meant to include it in The Labyrinth. Oops.**

**Review if that's your thing! If not, see you next chapter!**


End file.
